nijiprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ni Noo Satohish
[[Datei:Ninoosatoshi.jpg|thumb|200px| Single by Angel Complex from album Angel Time, Best of Vol.1, Angels NEW World, Angels singing...Let it Shine, B-Side Fever, ''' ---- '''Released November 14, 2005 Genre'''Pop '''Format Single Recorded 2005 Label Pastetti Producer Yugi Honda ---- Angel ComplexSingles Chronology ---- Next: Schestan Mewa (2006) ]] Ni Noo Satohish ist die erste Single der Band Angel Complex, die am 14 November 2005 erschien. Tracklist #Ni Noo Satohish #Schitalano #Ni Noo Satohish (Instrumental) #Schitalano (Nozomi Ogawa Ver.) #Schitalano (Sayaka Nakazawa Ver.) #Schitalano (Kumiko Kaiba Ver.) Vocals Ni Noo Satohish *'Main Vocal:' Nozomi Ogawa, Sayaka Nakazawa *'Minor Vocal:' Kumiko Kaiba *'Center:' Sayaka Nakazawa *'Chorus:' Haruka Fujio, Taro Kumai, Sayaka Nakazawa, Tatsuya Kahara *'Lines:' **Nozomi Ogawa 13 **Sayaka Nakazawa 14 **Kumiko Kaiba 8 Schitalano *'Main Vocal:' Nozomi Ogawa *'Minor Vocal:' Sayaka Nakazawa *'Center: '''Sayaka Nakazawa *'Chorus: Taro Kumai Trivia *Mit dem Eintritt von Erina und Sayuri wurden Nozomi´s und Sayaka´s Lines zur hälfte an die beiden gegeben, nach Nozom´s Graduation hat Erina alle Lines von Nozomi bekommen. Naomi hat später die Lines von Kumiko übernommen. Auf dem Kamo Summer 06 Concert hat Sayuri Nozomi´s Lines übernommen. *Auf dem Album Angels NEW World wurden die Lines von allen drei an Ayana, Ai, Kanna, Mayu, Rena, Sayuri und Sayaka verteilt, außerdem wurden auch die Lines die Nozomi und Kumiko zusammen sangen als Sololines verteilt. *Nach ca. 6 Jahren aus den Charst erschien Ni Noo Satohish 2011 wieder in den Charts, die Sales von 2011 über boten die Sales von 2005. *Bislang erschien der Song in 26 Verschiedenen Versionen. Song Versionen *Ni Noo Satohish (Debut Version) - Nozomi, Kumiko, Sayaka *Ni Noo Satohish (Angels NEW World) - Sayuri, Sayaka, Ayana, Kanna, Ai, Mayu, Rena *私は泣く (Japanisch) -Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Risa Nakata, Masaki Ishida, Akari Tanaka, Haruka Megushi, Kana Natsumi, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta, Rena Takawa, Mai Ohno *당신을 위해 울어 (Koreanish) -Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Risa Nakata, Masaki Ishida, Akari Tanaka, Haruka Megushi, Kana Natsumi, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta, Rena Takawa, Mai Ohno *Ni Noo Satohish (Chinesisch) -Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Risa Nakata, Masaki Ishida, Akari Tanaka, Haruka Megushi, Kana Natsumi, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta, Rena Takawa, Mai Ohno *Ni Noo Satohish (Meki) - Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Risa Nakata, Masaki Ishida, Akari Tanaka, Haruka Megushi, Kana Natsumi, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta, Rena Takawa, Mai Ohno *Ni Noo Satohish (Trundisch) -Sayuri Hagiwara, Ai Suzuki, Anna Yuki, Sayu Tanaka, Yurina Kawai, Risa Nakata, Masaki Ishida, Akari Tanaka, Haruka Megushi, Kana Natsumi, Nariko Kuraki, Meimi Katsuta, Rena Takawa, Mai Ohno *Ni Noo Satohish (Solo Versionen Angels singing...Let it Shine - Sayuri (Frendiunisch), Ai (Deutsch), Kanna (Griechisch), Ayana (Französisch), Mayu (Englisch), Rena (Japanisch), Anna (Kotanisch), Yoshiko (Lovina), Sayu (Nasschaiu), Yurina (Lukia), Masaki (Koreanisch), Risa (Estavia), Nana (Babunich), Maimi (Trundisch), Akari (Spanisch), Haruka (Meki), Nariko (Magson), Meimi (Casition), Kana (Italienisch) Credits #Ni Noo Satohish #*Lyrics & Composition: T.J.C #*Chorus: Haruka Fujio, Sayaka Nakzawa, Taro Kumai #Schitalano #*Lyrics & Composition: T.J.C #*Chorus: Haruka Fujio, Taro Kumai Chart Position '''Verkaufte Insgesamt: 78.889* Verkaufte 2005: 10.749 Verkaufte 2011: 68.150* Monatsplatzierung: 50